


Guardian of The Homeland

by orphan_account



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Related, Character Background Change, More tags to be added, No Beta, Not Beta Read, Yato!Gintoki, canon violence, maybe a little more?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Somehow, being a Yato changes a few things, and somehow, being a Yato from Kouan changes things a lot. YATO!GINTOKI AU
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was sad at the small amount of yato!gintoki AUs, I decided to write one to add to the list. This Gintama Fanfic is my first one posted on AO3, but not necessarily my first Gintama Fanfic. 
> 
> Inspired by:  
> Not All Yato's Need An Umbrella by Ninjafairytama on ffn.net  
> The White Rabbit of the Night by ninjapanda16 on ffn.net  
> Please check these fics out, too!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama nor the yato!gintoki idea.

The planet he once called home was a flourishing planet at some point. People thrived and people lived. Babies were born, and it grew into a wonderful adult. The crops grew and animals lived. Until they didn’t.

When the League of Planets attacked, much of the living beings died, unable to adapt to their new surroundings. Especially for some of the surviving Yato, the desert became unbearable. Only a small group of Yatos remained on the abandoned planet, adapting to the harsh conditions. Even they didn’t stay for long, though. It was only a while before he and a descendant were left on the planet.

The last descendant seemed to be different like him—but different from each other. The descendant was a mutant who was frozen in her youth and stayed alive as long as she remained on the planet.

He was different.

He… would he also be a mutant? He was a being that surpassed the descendant’s age, living since the prosperous age of the planet. He could shift his form as much as he would like—but he often remained in his ‘true’ form. A small child around the age of nine. 

However, he left soon after—but not by his own choice. Dubbed as the ‘Guardian of the Homeland, the White Demon’ by the outsiders, he often killed intruders who wanted to harm the barren planet. Ignoring those who wanted no harm, he sensed that the group of people who came wanted no harm towards the planet.

And he was right.

Those people weren’t interested in harming—but  _ obtaining _ him for their use. 

He was knocked unconscious and taken to a green planet and oh—he wanted to apologize to Kouka; the last descendant remaining on the planet. If there was one thing he was angry about, it was the fact that Kouka was left all alone without any company, so that’s why he killed them.

Dull crimson eyes turned bright red like a demon’s and his silver hair was tainted in blood as he stared at the dead troops before him. Unfortunately, he had no way to return to the planet—so he made himself comfortable and wandered throughout the unfamiliar world.

The livings on this planet looked awfully like him, but they were frailer and… weak. He learned that one day when he was met with some livings (humans, he learned) on an abandoned field. The livings were there with ill intent, however. They held sharp items—swords in their hand and they trembled as he turned his crimson eyes on them.

Their skins were softer, easier to break than he anticipated. It was only moments until they were all dead, blood spurting from the corpses, the dirt beneath them sucking them all in. Crows appeared, pecking the dead bodies.

As time went by, he forgot most of his time on Kouan, only remembering the name ‘White Demon’ and ‘Corpse Eating Demon’, courtesy of villagers nearby for always going where blood was shed, sitting idly on a corpse while staring out at the sky.

It was that day that he met that man.

Idly sitting on the corpse, he held his umbrella in one hand while he watched as the crows tear chunks of meat from the dead soldiers. When the sun came up, he held the umbrella above him despite it not affecting him as much due to him living on the barren desert planet before coming to earth.

“I came to see the villager’s talk about a corpse-eating demon.”

He swiveled around, looking at the newcomer before him.

“Turns out that it’s just a child,” the man finished.

The man seemed unafraid of the ‘child’ before him. He wore simple clothes, all light in color. His hair was in a similar tone as his clothes, long like he spotted some people in villages from afar.

“A rabbit child,” the man clarified. He walked over to the silver-haired child and lent out a hand. “Rather than use your weapon to destroy, why not use it to protect?”

The man put a hand on his sword handle. 

“I’m sure that you like your weapon much better, so I won’t tell you to learn the way of the sword—”

“I want to.”

The man smiled at the young child. Handing him the sword that was previously hung on his hips, he said, “Come with me, child. I will teach you the way of the sword, then.”

The rabbit child—named Gintoki eventually settled down with his teacher; Shouyou in a remote town near the fields. Known as the man who teaches children no matter their status that’s always with a child who holds umbrellas even on sunny days.

* * *

“I thought you might be here,” said Katsura. “I heard you went on a big rampage at the cram school. How many times is this now?”

He stood at the entrance of the shrine, staring bemusedly at the other boy. The other boy—Takasugi—ignored Katsura in favor to stare at the green scenery.

“So even the prestigious military training academy where geniuses that will carry this country’s future on their shoulders gather, it still isn’t good enough for someone of your caliber. Is that what you’re saying?”

Takasugi scoffed, his gaze still avoiding Katsura. Finally, after moments of silence, Takasugi looked at him.

“Prestigious school where geniuses gather? Don’t make me laugh, Katsura,” he said. “All that’s there are people who’re only good at gathering their parents’ money or getting through on connections.”

Katsura frowned. “Takasugi—”

“I wonder what sorta future a bunch of idiots that don’t even know how to hold a sword will lead us to,” Takasugi continued. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“There are people in this world that are so poor that they could never learn to read,” Katsura admonished. He added, “People who want to become a samurai but cannot.”

Takasugi smirked and looked away. “I’m sure you’ll become a fine samurai,” he said mockingly. “I would expect nothing less from a prodigy that was specially allowed entrance to the school purely on talent.”

He continued. “Those great samurai that die fighting for their country.”

“Would you?” asked Katsura. “Would you want to become a righteous samurai?”

Takasugi shook his head. “I’m not interested in being a dull samurai like that,” he answered. “A samurai like any other that disappear with time.”

“What kind of samurai do you want to be then?” asked Katsura. “Where are you intending to go—” he froze.

Takasugi had already passed him, standing in front of a group of kids who held wooden swords almost lazily on their shoulders. The kids sneered at the two boys before concentrating on solely Takasugi.

“Takasugi,” said the ringleader. “I saw that you’ve been looking after our little brothers.”

“But,” he continued. “A low-class warrior should know their place, so we’re here to teach you a special lesson.”

Unlike Katsura, Takasugi idly grabbed a branch from the ground, holding it on their shoulder like the kids in front of them. He smirked at the group almost happily.

“Looks like I’ll finally get some serious training,” said Takasugi. He glanced at Katsura. “But not as a warrior.”

The group of kids suddenly yelled. One of them fell to the ground, the hem of their robes embedded to the ground with a… an umbrella. The umbrella was red in color with a black handle, no doubt sturdier than it looked if it remained unscathed when it was thrown.

Takasugi looked up, squinting at the blur that finally became recognizable when the blur landed right in front of him. Wearing foreign-looking clothes, the blur was a child with silver hair. At first glance, he seemed like a human—but he had a snow-white, almost translucent skin.

The boy picked up the umbrella from the ground, opening it to shade himself from the sunlight.

“Samurai shouldn’t be half-assed,” he said. “When it’s time to act, you act with all you got. If you want to slack off, slack off with all you got.”

“Well said!”

Truly, if Takasugi and Katsura knew that this would happen, they would have never come to the temple in the first place. First, some bratty kids come with an attempt to attack him, then a strange child with a hell of a sturdy umbrella appears, and now…

Those bratty children were knocked unconscious by just one hit.

“Shouyou!” the child said, running towards the tall man.

The tall man turned to the two, earning two jolts of surprise. “In a quarrel, both parties are to blame. Please bring them back to your school,” he said and left.

“I remember,” said Katsura. “There were rumors about a similar hauling around a silver-haired boy with an umbrella that opened a private school, teaching any children of status. 

That’s the head of Shouka Sonjuku. Yoshida Shouyou.”

* * *

However, temple school or not, the silver-haired boy was a prodigy in his swordsmanship. Easily defeating Takasugi with only a single blow—a  _ single _ blow. The other kids watched with anticipation as the two held their practice swords in their hands, the tension was great. 

Takasugi moved; his footsteps hit the wooden floors and he ran with his sword held high as he ran towards the silver-haired boy— _ Bam. _ He was down. 

The other kids moved worriedly towards the fallen boy, mutters of “We knew it.” “We should help him out.” Were heard. The boy in question was eventually hauled off to a secluded room of the temple school where he woke up. 

The head sat quietly next to the young boy, chuckling. “Geez, I’ve never heard of a Doujou-Yaburi at a temple school,” Shouyou said. “But you’re lucky you didn’t get worse injuries.”

Takasugi adverted his eyes. “I was just sick of having matches with people weaker than me,” he said. “But I really didn’t expect that someone like that would defeat me.”

Shouyou smiled gently at the younger boy. “You’re plenty strong,” he said. He added, “I can tell.”

“But I lost,” said Takasugi.

Shouyou nodded. “You’ll become stronger,” he said. “Victors do not receive much. However, as the loser, you won something more meaningful.”

“But—”

“You have nothing to be ashamed of,” said Shouyou. He smiled sadly. “That boy is just a bit special.

“Born in completely different places, he was found in an unfamiliar world.”

* * *

“Sir, your parfait.”

Gintoki smiled at the parfait in front of him. Strawberry and vanilla ice cream, chocolate syrup, and the cherry on top. It was the  _ ideal _ parfait. How it tastes, however, was still in question. After all, even good-looking fruits can be rotten on the inside. A good-looking parfait can taste absolutely terrible.

Too bad he couldn’t take even a bite.

Even before the spoon touched the beautiful parfait, someone was thrown his way, knocking the parfait to the ground.

“Shinpachi, what the hell are you doing?! Apologize!”

Gintoki stood up from his seat.

“Hey,” he said.

The boisterous laughter of the cats immediately halted. One of them—the smartest one perhaps seemed to realize whom he was, looking at the umbrella and the back to him. Suddenly, he moved, slamming his umbrella into the manager’s face, knocking him over.

The cat on the edge yelped, the other two were hissing. The loudest one neared him with another cat behind him.

“Who are you?!” the cat demanded.

A different cat stumbled towards his comrades. He pulled them towards him, whispering (very loudly), “Yato”. It was as if a lightbulb went off in the cats’ minds. The two backed away near the other cats and huffed.

“We’ll come here next time,” the one in the middle said. “But if we ever see that pitiful worker again…” he needn’t say no more. 

The manager jumped up, apologizing to the cats, and then glared at the boy with the glasses—and then bowed at the Yato.

“I’m very sorry for what you had to see…” the manager said.

Gintoki waved him off. “It’s fine,” he said. He held up the empty glass of the parfait. “I’ll eat this next time.”

* * *

The boy—Shinpachi was fired from his job and followed him as he trudged his motorbike around town, glancing at the open umbrella every-now-and-then. Still, he was often paling at something he was thinking of, turning into a greyish sheen when his name was called out.

“Shin-chan? What are you doing here? Don’t you have work?”

Gintoki turned around and—

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING AWAY FROM WORK, YOU IDIOT!”

A gorilla.

That was the only way to explain it.

The woman; Shinpachi’s older sister had  _ kicked _ her little brother to the ground, doing other violent things to his sister as Gintoki stared idly at the siblings.

“Well,” he said. “I have a drama I want to watch, so—”

She wasn’t a gorilla.

She was a prehistoric gorilla. 

But he felt bad for them when the debt collectors came in. The debt collectors; ugly Amanto that looked like mushrooms waltzed into the house with ill intentions, looking as ugly as the cats he ran into today. The door slammed to the ground after being kicked by the bodyguards, flinging a few feet away from their original position.

“I’m getting impatient!” he one in the middle yelled. “I can’t wait any longer!”

“Ah,” said Gintoki. “A loan. That’s a dangerous path, you know that?”

“We didn’t take the loan!” Shinpachi denied. “Our father did,” he turned around to the debt collectors. “Today isn’t a good time—”

“It can’t wait!” the one in the middle interrupted. “I’ve been waiting since your father’s generation, at this rate, I’m going to go bald!

“Our promise was to sell this dojo if you couldn’t pay back the money, right? This is our promise!”

It was obvious that the fight was becoming violent and that they weren’t going to hold back at all. Gintoki glanced at Shinpachi who was biting his lip, trying to pull the Amanto off from his sister after she slapped another Amanto.

“Shinpachi,” he said. “You have a choice.”

Shinpachi stopped his movements and turned around, looking at Gintoki worriedly. Crimson eyes met hazel-colored eyes.

“Letting the Amanto continue whatever he’s doing to get rid of the debt, or…” he raised his umbrella. “We get rid of them.”

Hazel eyes were obscured by eyelids as Shinpachi thought. The answer was obvious, though.

“Get rid of them.”

Gintoki smiled, his dull crimson eyes brightening as he moved. Like a blur, he pulled Shinpachi’s sister away from the Amanto and pulled his umbrella forwards, shooting several rounds of bullets at the vital points, disappointed that the Amanto’s skin seemed to be just as soft as a human’s. Easily broken, one or two shots sufficed to kill one of the Amanto.

It was only moments until the dojo was covered in the blood of the Amanto, laying still on the ground. Dead. Only the sound of the siblings’ breathing was heard.

Gintoki eventually gave the two his card that said, “Yorozuya Gin-chan; freelancer’ and somehow… somehow Shinpachi became a worker for them.

And somehow… another Yato joined them.

Of course, when Shinpachi and Tae first met Gintoki, they thought that he was just a strong samurai, only unarmed due to the ban on swords. However, they questioned that when they saw that Gintoki used his umbrella as a weapon. They questioned a lot of things when they saw the corpses of the Amanto that were only alive moments before. 

Most of all, they questioned if the man was safe, to begin with. He had pale, almost translucent skin, shading himself with his umbrella on sunny days. He wore black Chinese-style clothes with a white cloak over him. Bandages covered his arms and he wore dark boots, yet the man seemed to have no injuries. It was a row of strange things after strange things.

However, Gintoki seemed to be uninterested in showing the bloodlust he had shown in the dojo, and such, Shinpachi began to work as a freelancer along with the silver-haired man. It was around a month after Shinpachi had joined that they had a new member of Yorozuya. A Yato-girl named Kagura.

That was also the same time that Shinpachi found out what exactly Gintoki was.

“I’m tired of getting money for hurting people! Nothing I eat tastes good anymore!” Kagura yelled. 

The afro-man—Inoue smirked. “What a thing to say for a clan that only knows how to fight,” he said. “Isn’t that right, Yato?”

Shinpachi turned to the girl in confusion. “Yato?” he repeated.

Inoue cocked his head. “You were helping this girl without even knowing anything about her?” he scoffed. “I’m sure you’ve heard of the Yato clan. Looking not so different from regular humans, but unlike us, they possess great fighting abilities. Infamous for destroying countless stars, they’re a battle clan. However, you can easily tell that they’re a Yato when they have transparent-color skin and hold an umbrella in the daylight.

“We know that you like blood, Kagura.”

“That- That’s not true!” Kagura yelled.

“Yeah, that’s definitely not true.”

Kagura and Shinpachi stopped struggling at the voice.

“Yato,” one of them whispered.

“Yeah, so what if we’re a Yato?” said Gintoki lazily. “Haven’t you ever heard that not everyone likes something everyone’s supposed to like?” he scoffed. “Some Yato don’t like blood. What’s wrong with that? But…” he looked at the trembling humans who cowered when they saw the umbrella. “It’s true that we like to fight.”

“S-See?” Inoue stammered. “You  _ do _ like to fight—”

“But not for any reason,” Gintoki interrupted. “We fight to change; we fight to not give in to the blood. Right, Kouka?”

Kagura froze midway, her head turning to the silver-haired man.

Kouka?

Inoue screamed as he was punched.

Kouka?

The group was defeated and Kagura joined them.

_ Mommy? _


	2. People of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick meeting with Katsura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yato!Gintoki agenda:  
> \- Shouyou  
> \- Gintoki knowing Kouka  
> \- His Altana
> 
> This story is STILL CONTINUED, I'm sorry for not putting that in sooner ><. I do plan on making this AU for all the main arcs, but at the same time, I won't be putting arcs in that doesn't really... revolve (?) around Gintoki (?) (ex. Baragaki, Dekobokko, Kintama, amongst other ones) since I do want the story to move forwards.   
> Each chapter will be one arc and I currently have a total of 13 arcs (plus the prologue) in mind. 
> 
> Inspired by:  
> Not All Yato's Need An Umbrella by Ninjafairytama on ffn.net  
> The White Rabbit of the Night by ninjapanda16 on ffn.net  
> Please check these fics out, too!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama nor the yato!gintoki idea.
> 
> On another note, this chapter will be significantly shorter than the previous one! Thank you!

“Multiple terrorist bombing attacks continue… second assassination attempt on the embassy,” Kagura read from the newspaper. She looked up and sighed. “I’m scared, Pappy, Mommy, what a dangerous world.”

Gintoki glared at the vermillion-haired girl. “Was my chocolate that good? I can smell it from your nosebleed—”

Shinpachi immediately moved, taking his body all the way outside. He pointed at the scene.

“Look!” he said.

The two Yato sluggishly walked to the entrance of their home, staring out from the second floor. The trio surveyed the scene.

“What’s going on?” said Gintoki.

“Looks like an accident,” Kagura replied, nosebleed gone.

Shinpachi was already downstairs by then, calming Otose down as she attempted to strangle the fallen delivery man. The man was curled up on himself and groaned. Blood was seen oozing from numerous cuts, but he seemed overall fine.

“Kagura, call an ambulance!” said Shinpachi.

The fallen deliveryman raised a trembling finger, showing a medium-sized package to the trio. He clutched his abdomen as he lifted the package.

“Take this and deliver for me, please,” he said shakily. “It seems like an important delivery, and I might get fired if I don’t deliver it.”

And really,

_Really_

They could’ve never predicted what happened afterward. The package was addressed to the embassy for the Inu Clan. If that was all, there would’ve been no problems… but the package was a bomb. A _bomb_ when there was already news of the bombings on the embassy. The trio was only lucky that they were saved by Gintoki’s old friend, Katsura Kotaro.

The man appeared as a wanderer, holding a straw hat to cover his face. Like lightning, he knocked out the dog Amanto that appeared during the explosion and the trio plus one managed to escape into a building.

“—And continued, a terrorist attack at the Inu Clan embassy No one died in the accident, but—oh! Just in! A security camera caught the group who appears to be responsible for the attack—”

“They got us _really_ good on TV,” mumbled Shinpachi.

Quite the opposite, Kagura smiled as she stared at the TV. “I’m on TV!” she cheered. “Gotta call my family!”

Shinpachi turned to see Gintoki lounging on the ground, staring idly at the TV. Immediately, Shinpachi frowned.

“We were only lucky that Katsura saved us. Do you know him? What kind of person is he?” asked Shinpachi.

Gintoki paused for a moment before answering, “A terrorist.”

“Wha—”

“Gintoki, that’s a bad way to put it.”

Gintoki looked behind him at Katsura who stood in front of numerous Joui Rebels. Out of them all, Katsura seemed the most impeccable, standing rigidly at the entrance.

“Defeating the Amanto that pollute our country and taking back what is rightfully ours,” Katsura explained. “What we do is protect the country from foreigners. Don’t put us together with terrorists.”

Gintoki looked at the long-haired man, frowning. “Are all these bombings your doing? All these attacks—and this one too.”

Katsura said nothing. He lifted his sword and pulled it in front of him. His eyes sparkled with determination as he explained the beginning of the Joui War. He turned to Gintoki and pushed his sword forward.

“Gintoki, to rebuild this corrupted country, join our cause!”

“Zura,” Gintoki began, ignoring the exclamation from Katsura (It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura!). “Have you ever suspected the reason why I didn’t join the war back then?”

“Gintoki?”

“Have you ever suspected that I’m not human?” Gintoki continued. “Because if you did… you were correct.

“I’m not human.”

It was the first time Shinpachi saw Gintoki explain himself being a Yato—and it was also when he found out that Gintoki was about to join the Joui War all those years ago. Obviously, if the Joui truly succeeded in kicking out all foreigners from the country, it would include him and Kagura. They were Yato after all.

However, Katsura didn’t seem to be very surprised at the whole explanation. He simply nodded and looked at Gintoki with indifference.

“I had my suspicions,” Katsura answered. “But I told myself that until you told me, I would not think otherwise.”

“Zura—”

“Yet, we did not only join the war to get rid of the Amanto,” said Katsura. “We also joined to get back our beloved teacher.

“Gintoki, where were you?”

* * *

_Before the capture of Shouyou and the burning of their beloved school, Shouyou had already sensed that the Tendoshu was coming, however, running away with his students wasn’t a choice. Even then, Shouyou tried to at least keep Gintoki away from the scene because Gintoki was sure to lash out at them, gaining the interest of the Naraku._

_From there, Shouyou knew that they would find out about Gintoki’s peculiar Altana circulation. Unlike any out there, Gintoki could accept any Altana; if there’s Altana on any planet he lived, he would survive. That’s why, Shouyou told Gintoki that a calamity called war would come in a larger wave than before, and it would be dangerous for him to remain._

_Gintoki understood when he was told, knowing that whatever that was approaching, it also scared Shouyou. It scared him enough to be voluntarily captured and to make him escape._

_“Fight your bloodlust, Gintoki,” Shouyou told the silver-haired boy. “Go as far if you sense a battle and please… survive.”_

_“Shouyou, why won’t you come, though?” argued Gintoki. “We can all survive if you also come—”_

_“The calamity is here for me,” Shouyou interrupted. “They will not stop until they find me. They will destroy everything until they find me.”_

_And so, Gintoki left. Wandering around Earth and following his teacher’s words. He went the opposite way when he sensed a battle and he strayed far from the men in armor. Sometimes, he wondered how his classmates thought of him, wondered what his teacher told them, and wondered what happened to… everyone._

_Eventually, word of the Kansei Purge reached his ears. The arrest of teachers and their students, some students even joining the war to get their teacher back. The war had ended on their loss, however—and the soldiers that fought so hard for their country were betrayed by… their own country, sold away and labeled as ‘Rebels’ to be arrested and executed for treason._

* * *

“Shouyou told me to escape before whatever was coming arrived,” replied Gintoki. “He told me to avoid battlefields and go the opposite way. How was I supposed to not follow that?”

Katsura however, had no chance to reply before the door was crudely kicked open. The doors clattered onto the ground as men in black came bustling in. The most notable one was in the middle, wearing the same uniform—but in a different style, looking to be of a higher rank.

“This is the police!” the man in the middle barked out. “All terrorists stop right where you are!”

“Shit,” one of the Joui rebels cursed. “Run! It’s the Shinsengumi!”

“Kill them all, don’t let a single one escape!” the man ordered.

The Shinsengumi all unsheathed their sword and ran towards them at a high speed. Gintoki kicked open the door at the other side and began to run alongside all the other rebels.

“What are these people?” Shinpachi yelled.

“The Shinsengumi,” Katsura replied. “They’re a special task force trained to kill terrorists.”

And in the absolute most terrorist way of thinking, Katsura calmly brought out a spherical object, tossing it over to Gintoki.

“I was going to use it on the terminal,” admitted Katsura.

“Wait, this is a bomb?” Gintoki yelped. He threw it at Shinpachi.

“What did you think it was?”

“I don’t know, something other than a _bomb?_ ” snapped Gintoki.

“This is why newcomers,” Katsura muttered. “Throw it at them for all I care.”

“Gin-chan?”

“Hm?”

“Um, when I was playing with this, I accidentally pushed something and now it’s making some sounds,” answered Kagura a little sheepishly.

“…”

“…”

“…”

“We should run,” said Katsura calmly.

“For once, I agree,” said Gintoki.

“So…” they said in unison.

The two kicked open another door, revealing the group of police officers surrounding them—but they paid no mind, screaming as they held the bomb. Even when the police officers ordered them to stop, they continued to run. It was only when Gintoki yelled that it was a bomb that the rest of the police officers scrambled to get away.

“There’s only six seconds?” Gintoki yelled.

“Gin-san, how about the umbrella? Why not use it?” said Shinpachi.

“My umbrella—oh.”

“Oh.”

In the end, the bomb was thrown out of the window, the people protected simply by a large crimson umbrella.

Really, why hadn’t they thought of that in the first place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Umibozu? Kankou has appeared! What does he think of the silver-haired Yato?


	3. Brother-In-Law?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umibozu has appeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yato!Gintoki agenda:  
> \- Shouyou  
> \- Gintoki knowing Kouka  
> \- His Altana  
> \- What did his parents do?
> 
> Not my best chapter at the moment, but I really wanted to insert the 'flags' for future revelations.
> 
> Inspired by:  
> Not All Yato's Need An Umbrella by Ninjafairytama on ffn.net  
> The White Rabbit of the Night by ninjapanda16 on ffn.net  
> Please check these fics out, too!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama nor the yato!gintoki idea.
> 
> '*' inserted in texts will be elaborated further at the end notes.

“Hello, this is Yorozuya.”

“Hello! It’s me! It’s me!”*

Kagura stared at the phone for a moment. “Who are you?” she asked. 

“Me! Dammit, I’m in trouble!” the man on the other side yelled.

“Gin-chan?” 

“Yes, me! Gin-Chan!” the man said. “I ran over a pregnant woman!”

“So?” said Kagura lazily. “Leave her and get out.”

The man—‘Gin-chan’ inhaled sharply. “How can you say something like that? Get the money ready, or I’m going to be arrested!”

“Really?”

“Quick! You need to wire the money to this one bank account—”

“Gotcha!” Kagura yelled. 

She ran out of the house, her feet echoing throughout the house. Moments later, Gintoki walked out of the bathroom, rubbing his sore behind.

“Shinpachi, who just went out?” he asked.

Shinpachi took a bite of his senbei*. “Kagura-chan,” he replied. “She answered the phone and left in a hurry.”

“Wonder what’s with her,” muttered Gintoki.

“You should be careful, though,” said Shinpachi. “There’s a lot of those ‘It’s me’ scams going on.”

“It’s me scams?” 

“They call you and only identify themselves as ‘It’s me! It’s me!’ and pretend to be someone close to you,” Shinpachi explained. “Then they’ll tell you that they’re in some serious trouble and really need money wired into their bank account.”

Gintoki waved him off. “Only an idiot would be stupid to fall for them—”

The duo paused.

Uh oh.

* * *

“Umibozu?” said Sougo. “What’s that?”

The peeking officers shushed him. 

“How can you not know this? It’s common sense!” one of them said.

“That’s the one?”

“Stop pushing—”

“Hey, let me see!”

“He fights aliens,” one of the explained. “He’s responsible for dealing with the most dangerous creatures in the galaxy. He’s the best in the business and extremely powerful, too.”

“A real legend!” another added.

“Hm,” said Sougo. “Why’s the legend here, though?”

“Maybe Aliens in Edo?” one of them hinted.

“Thank you for letting us know,” said Kondo from inside. “Are you here to catch aliens?”

“It’s nothing,” Umibozu’s muffled voice said. He paused, then said, “But compared to Aliens, this is far more troublesome.”

* * *

“We’re too late,” said Gintoki. He sighed under his umbrella as he stared at the media surrounding the bank. 

“You think that’s Kagura-chan?” Shinpachi said disbelievingly. “That’s her in there?”

“She was definitely scammed, all right, but she didn’t have any money so she did what she had to do,” said Gintoki as if retelling a dramatic story. 

“No way… what should—what should we do—Gin-san?”

Gintoki closed his umbrella and held it tightly.

“There’s only one thing to do,” was all he said before he stepped in.

They were wrong, though. A baggy-eyed man with a disgusting Alien seemed to be… devouring Kagura as she struggled to get out. She seemed to be suffocating as she desperately tried to kick the man.

“What are you doing with Kagura!” Gintoki yelled as he shot numerous rounds at the alien. “Let her go! She’s not delicious!”

“Hey! I’m very delicious!” Kagura argued. 

For a moment, Gintoki’s eyes blinked bright crimson and right before their eyes, the Alien was no longer devouring Kagura but writhing on the ground instead, in a small disgusting blob.

“Gin-san!” said Shinpachi. “Is Kagura-chan, okay?”

“I think,” Gintoki replied. “She’ll be fine—”

“Gotcha.”

“Huh?” the three said in tandem.

They turned around and a man stood tall and proudly. Despite all the man’s features being covered, Kagura’s eyes seemed to light up at seeing the man in front of him.

Shinpachi began, “That umbrella—”

“I’ve been looking for you for a long time… Kagura,” the man interrupted.

“Pappy?” 

* * *

The balding man truly seemed to be Pappy. The bald man  _ really _ was Kagura’s dad. Gintoki subconsciously thought of Kouka getting together with the balding man and shuddered. To think that they even had a child! 

Suddenly, the balding man turned his way, seemingly surveying him before his eyes lit up in recognition.

“Guardian of The Homeland; The White Demon,” the man said. He gripped his umbrella and stared at him. “I’d recognize you with the name the universe gave you—and even more so with the description Kouka gave me.”

Gintoki scoffed. “Kouka really married you, didn’t she?” he said. “I’d feel bad for any of your descendants.”

A tick appeared on Kagura’s father’s forehead. “Huh?” he snapped. “Are you talking about my bald hair? Are you?”

“What else am I talking about?” Gintoki retorted. “Let’s just hope it skips a generation or two.”

Meanwhile, outside, the Shinsengumi stood rigidly in front of the bank, most of them solemnly standing as they waited for anything to appear.

“Someone’s heading this way!” 

“Something is coming out!”

Sougo raised his arms, readying the members holding a bazooka.

“Ready!” he yelled. “Set—”

The door opened.

“Come on, let’s go! I- I’ll buy you melon puffs?” Kagura’s father bargained.

“Let me go! I don’t want to!” Kagura yelled. She tried to pull her hands away.

“Is it  _ that _ embarrassing to be seen with your father?” he said sadly. He then said, “I can change!”

Kagura violently shook her head. “You can’t change that!” she pointed at his head.

“We can always change!” he replied. “Humans can always change!”

“Impossible, you aren’t even human!”

Gintoki and Shinpachi stared at the fighting parent-and-daughter awkwardly in front of the silent police.

“How about fruity puffs instead?” said Gintoki.

* * *

The balding man—Kagura’s father turned out to be the ‘strongest in the universe’; Umibozu. The man was a terminator for all Aliens, traveling around the galaxies fighting them. Said Umibozu currently sat in a restaurant with Gintoki and Shinpachi on one side with Kagura and her father on the other, arguing about where Kagura would stay.

“A neglectful father has no right to criticize me,” said Gintoki.

“What? As soon as she disappeared, I went looking for her!” Umibozu argued. He hmphed. “In any case, I’m not leaving my daughter with you—especially  _ you _ ,” he glared at Gintoki.

“What’s so bad about me?” Gintoki muttered. “It’s not like I have a history of darkness—”

“Precisely because you have a dark history!” Umibozu interrupted, pointing his finger at the silver-haired Yato. “For centuries, your legend has spread across the universe for your brutal murder on the other livings who arrived on the planet. Tell me, White Demon, why are you here?”

Gintoki frowned. “I only kill those who seek to harm. As to why I’m here—I don’t know. But I know that I’m not leaving Kouka’s kid with some neglectful father.”

The two stood up in tandem and stood rigidly in front of each other, surprising the other people in the restaurant. Gintoki held his crimson umbrella tightly, Umibozu doing the same as the silence stretched.

“I can’t believe that you’re this arrogant,” Umibozu said lowly.

“I can’t believe you’re this rude to your elders,” Gintoki retorted.

“What are they doing?” Kagura muttered.

“Doesn’t this look like they’re going to—”

Shinpachi was interrupted by the windows shattering in front of them, Gintoki and Umibozu breaking out to fight on the roof. The roof beneath them shattered when their feet landed, dust particles flying out as they punched.

From afar, one could barely see what was going on, only seeing sparks flying at every hit and blurs flying at each other on the roof.

“I’m never leaving my daughter here with you! Kouka’s only family or not!” Umibozu yelled as they collided.

“I don’t want to get told from a man who made Kouka have children before she’s married!” Gintoki grunted.

“Kagura told you?!”

The two continued to fight, jumping down to the ground. Umibozu cornered Gintoki for a moment with his umbrella until he was harshly kicked in the jaw by Gintoki’s boot and flown away.

“Why are you so stubborn, you perm-freak? You left Kouka on that barren planet all those years ago—you have no rights!”

“I never left her on that planet voluntarily! Some Yato’s captured me and took me here!”

Umibozu loudly snorted. “Captured you? Don’t make me laugh. How can the legend of the Guardian be captured when all he does is kill?”

Gintoki froze mid-movement, his umbrella clattering on to the ground and his body falling afterward. The crater-like area where the two fought was rocky and Umibozu yelled as Gintoki suddenly stopped moving, his umbrella ripping through Gintoki.

“Gin-chan!” 

“Gin-san!”

The smoke finally cleared, revealing Kagura and Shinpachi running worriedly towards them, stopping as they saw the bloodied body beneath them. The timing was horrible; Umibozu’s umbrella was still imbedded in Gintoki’s body and blood pooled around, all leaving Gintoki’s body.

“You killed him!” Kagura cried out, hysterical. “You killed Gin-chan, Pappy!” she hit Umibozu weakly as tears streamed down her cheeks.

“Gin-san, you’re joking, right? You can’t be dead,” said Shinpachi. He shook Gintoki, hoping that he would wake up. “Gin-san, please wake up—Gin-san—”

“He’ll be all right,” said Umibozu. A strange gleam entered his eyes. “He’s immortal.”

* * *

Umibozu—Kankou back then—first met his wife; Kouka, on a barren planet after he lost a bet. There was a part of him that feared the White Demon. Would he survive the encounter? Would he die, forgotten like all the others before him?

The thoughts orbited in his mind—and before he knew it, he landed on Kouan, tremblingly stepping out of the ship to check his surroundings.

The planet of Kouan had been abandoned for centuries, and it was evident by just looking at the scenery before him. The buildings were near demolition and whatever decorates there were all those years ago were gone, leaving nothing but cement buildings that were on the verge of tipping over.

The White Demon never appeared, but Kouka did.

He later found out that The White Demon disappeared and never came back when he went to check on the most recent intruders. She watched as the ship departed out of Kouan, and she watched as her only family disappeared.

Eventually, she got tired of the tales he told her while she waited for The White Demon, deciding to go explore the universe with him, getting married, and having two wonderful children.

But she wasn’t just any Yato out there.

A mutant of Kouan that dies when they don’t live there. Truthfully, Kankou should have known. How else would she survive for so long without food or any source of water? In all honesty, he probably killed his wife, and he probably deserved the anger that followed his son afterward.

However, he also knew another thing. 

If he could get the crystal inside The White Demon, Kouka would probably be alive.

* * *

Skin slowly knit itself together and the ashen skin turned into a normal pale color—for a Yato. First, his eyes twitched, and his mouth pursed. Then his fingers seemed to grasp something. Finally, he opened his eyes.

He felt water droplets drop onto his cheek as he groggily blinked his eyes open, hissing as he sat up.

“Gin-chan, you-you’re alive!”

Gintoki was immediately clutched with an impossible strength as Kagura sobbed loudly, Shinpachi following suit moments later. Umibozu stood in front of him with a little distance as he seemed to survey the man before him.

“You’re alive,” said Umibozu bluntly.

“No thanks to you,” Gintoki retorted. 

Kagura—still refusing to speak to her father after the catastrophe, disappeared after Gintoki woke up. Shinpachi was torn, yet he still followed Kagura, leaving Gintoki and Umibozu behind, staring up at the orange sky of the sunset.

The two stood silently as they watched on top of the roof as people attempted to fix the destroyed areas of the town. Green and red umbrella respectively, the two held the large umbrella to shade them as Umibozu began to talk about his family.

“I still treated her with my old stubborn ways,” Umibozu admitted. “And before I knew it, she became much stronger than me.”

Gintoki glanced at the bald man.

“I have absolutely no right to be called a father with how I’ve acted—just like you said. I bet she doesn’t consider me as a father. Hell, I’m probably the only one—”

“Here.”

Umibozu stared at the pink envelope with a cute sticker. 

Gintoki looked away. “She’s always sneaking around and writing things, but there’s never an official address, so it keeps getting sent back to me.”

Umibozu’s eyes widened as Gintoki dropped the letter into his lap. His eyes wandered over to the other Yato, slowly walking away from him.

“What—”

“Also,” Gintoki interrupted. He stared wistfully up at the sky. “I’m not really sure, but if you have a father that always looks out for you… what more do you need?”

_ “Kill the demon! He’s no son of mine!” _

_ “I wish you were never born.” _

“I wish I had a dad like you,” he admitted. “A dad that looks out for their child, even if it’s in the wrong direction, a dad that strives to be the father in his children’s lives.”

And I wish I had a mom like Kouka.

* * *

_ To whom it concerns, _

_ Dear Dad, long time no see. How are you? I’m doing fine. _

_ I’m in Edo with a bunch of unbelievable samurai, and they’re a bunch of unbelievable people. Although they look kind of useless, they’ll become absolute warriors if something happens, all for the sake of Bushido. _

_ I realized that Yato and Samurai really aren’t that different. Everyone must fight themselves, and I think I’m slowly changing. I think I’ll become someone who won’t lose to herself. So Pappy, promise me that you’ll take me traveling around the galaxy so that I can also become the number one Alien Hunter. _

_ Yours, Kagura. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Hello, it's me! It's me!" is the scam that's still really common, especially for the elderly. Usually saying, 'It's me! It's me!', it causes the receiver to say a name, and that's the name the scammer uses.  
> ex)  
> "Hello, it's me! It's me!"  
> "John?"  
> "Yes! I need some help (insert problem) and need money sent in right away!"
> 
> * senbei, which I couldn't remember when I was writing the chapter is a rice cracker. XD
> 
> Next chapter: The Benizakura arc is approaching!

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that this Gintoki, although similar to Canon!Gintoki, is much older and often shows his mature personality more so than his childish one. His enjoyment of fighting, despite canon, is much more magnified in this fic due to his Yato!Blood.


End file.
